1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental hygiene devices, and particularly to a curved-head electric toothbrush that insures proper cleaning of all teeth in an efficient manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of oral hygiene and dental care is very important in a young person's life. If proper care is exercised, their teeth can last a lifetime. Improper care leads to cavities and other ailments that can dramatically reduce the life of one's teeth.
One hindrance that leads to bad habits is the typical short attention span and exuberant energy of youngsters. When brushing, one must reach all areas of the teeth for a thorough clean, which requires diligence and attention. Unfortunately, a child may not have the patience or willingness to expend much effort for such an activity.
Currently, electric or automatic toothbrushes have become very popular and help make brushing a relatively fast and efficient affair. Electric toothbrushes usually clean one's teeth better than conventional manual toothbrushes. Moreover, minimal physical effort is required to brush one's teeth, since the majority of the cleaning is accomplished by moving brushes. While such electric toothbrushes provide great timesaving benefits and convenience, they still suffer from similar drawbacks of manual brushes. More specifically, the design of the brush head for most toothbrushes limits how many teeth can be cleaned at a time. Thus, the user must still manipulate and spend adequate time at each point of reach for a complete clean.
Thus, a curved-head electric toothbrush solving the aforementioned problems is desired.